Let Me Love You
by Blue-Rox-My-Sox
Summary: It has been two years since the COC have been taken down, and Cammie has graduated from Gallagher and is now together once more with Josh. But is she happy? Will Zach be able to convince Cammie she deserves more? SONG-FIC/ONE-SHOT


Author Note: Okay, I have just put up a Big Time Rush fanfic, but I honestly don't think it will be my main focus. I'm thinking of writing a Gallagher fanfic, and maybe even a Harry Potter one. Please, if any of you have ideas, don't be afraid to say so in your review! (And yes, you must review! :D)

**Okay, so the song in this song-fic is called "Let Me Love You" by Mario. It really is a sweet song, and I totally recommend looking it up!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing related to the Gallagher Girl Series. That would be one Ally Carter.**

Baby I just don't get it

_Do you enjoy being hurt_

_I know you smell the perfume_

_The makeup on his shirt_

Zach lightly rapped his knuckles on the hardwood door, a smirk immediately settling on his lips as Cammie opened the door to let him in. "Zach!" She exclaimed, smiling at him. He noticed how it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Is something wrong Cammie?" Zach asked.

Cammie shook her head. "No, of course not. I'm just staying up a bit later. Josh doesn't usually stay at work this long."

Zach forced himself to swallow the bile that had begun to rise in his throat. It had been two years since Cammie had graduated Gallagher, and the COC had officially been taken down. Elated by the change of events, just a year ago, Cammie had begun dating Josh again, and had even moved in with him less than a month ago.

Zach had missed his chance. She had moved on.

She chose Jimmy over me…

As Cammie lead him to the couch, Josh stumbled through the door, his hair in disarray with his shirt hanging half on him with his belt undone. The stench of beer surrounded him, and Zach could detect the smell of cheap and inexpensive perfume. There were red lipstick smudges on his neck, and purple and black eye shadow stains were a standout on Josh's white collared shirt.

Zach's hands balled into fists, and he resisted the urge to show Josh some of the forbidden moves when Cammie walked over to her boyfriend and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Tough day at work?"

Josh merely grunted and roughly shoved Cammie aside as he stumbled up the stairs. "The worst. Boss kept grilling me nonstop. I'm going to bed," He slurred, "Don't wake me up." He didn't even notice Zach sitting on the couch.

You don't believe his stories You know that they're all lies

_Bad as you are_

_You stick around_

_And I just don't know why_

Zach could see it in the way she straightened the room and shifted things on the coffee table that Cammie didn't believe a word that had come out of Josh's mouth. He could see the glimpses of sadness and depression in her eyes that she knew he was lying to her, and yet she put up with it and stuck by him.

Zach didn't understand.

She couldn't really love Josh all that much to let the fact he was cheating on her slide on by, could she?

It just didn't make sense.

_If I was your man (Baby you'd)_

_Never worry 'bout (What I'd do)_

_I'd be coming (Back to you)_

_Every night_

_Doing you right_

Cammie sighed and plopped down onto the couch beside Zach, her head in her hands as she glanced briefly at him. "This actually isn't the best time Zach. Could you come over tomorrow instead?"

Zach nodded and stood up from the couch, slowly making his way out as he shot glances back at Cammie. He wished she knew how much he still cared about her. He wished he could show her that she would never have to worry about him if she would just give him a chance.

He wouldn't mess around with other girls. He would always come back to Cammie. She was the only one for him.

Why couldn't she see that?

You're the type of woman (Deserves good things)

_Fist full diamonds (Hand full of rings)  
>Baby you're a star<em>

_I just wanna show you, you are_

She deserved to be treated better.

She was someone who deserved all the finest things in the world and to be treated with love and respect. Cammie should know how much she was loved.

Any guy would be so lucky to have her. She was a star.

You should let me love you

_Let me be the one to_

_Give you everything you want and need_

_Baby good love and protection_

_Make me your selection_

_Show you the way love's supposed to be_

_Baby you should let me love you_

Zach rested his back against the kitchen counter; gripping the edges so hard, he was sure they would snap off.

Cammie needed to give him a chance. She was worthy of so much more than what Josh was giving her. He could give her his love and truly mean it. He would provide her with the best of protection and give her everything she ever wanted.

Zach knew he could show her the true meaning of love.

He just wanted Cammie to give him the chance.

Listen, your true beauty's description

_Looks so good that it hurts_

_You're a dime plus ninety-nine_

_And it's a shame_

_Don't even know what you're worth_

_Everywhere you go they stop and stare_

'_Cause you're bad and it shows_

_From you head to your toes_

_Out of control_

_Baby you know_

Cammie, to put it simply, was beautiful. True, she wasn't stunningly gorgeous in looks like Bex or Macey, but she had such character and personality. She was perfect. She was knowledgeable and witty, as well as sarcastic and trusting. She could diffuse a bomb with one hand tied behind her back, and kill someone with using only a dried noodle.

Cammie was as beautiful as they come.

People stared at her as she walked past, for she had that aura about her that screamed beauty, and she knew who she was and all that she stood for.

Yet, she didn't know that she deserved so much more than what Josh was giving her. She didn't know her true worth.

_If I was your man (Baby you'd)_

_Never worry 'bout (What I'd do)_

_I'd be coming home (Back to you)_

_Every night_

_Doing you right_

You're the type of woman (Deserves good things)

_Fist full diamonds (Hand full of rings)  
>Baby you're a star<em>

_I just wanna show you, you are_

Zach arrived at the house and knocked lightly on the door as he had done the previous night. It wasn't a surprise that Cammie opened the door. What surprised him was that her eyes were bloodshot, and she had dried tear trails staining her cheeks.

Zach immediately enveloped her in a hug and rubbed soothing circles on her back, letting her cry into his shoulder and stain his shirt with her tears.

His heart broke with each and every one of her sobs.

He wanted to absolutely _murder _Josh Abrams for hurting Cammie like this. But it would have to wait. Right then, in that moment, Cammie needed him.

You should let me love you

_Let me be the one to_

_Give you everything you want and need_

_Baby good love and protection_

_Make me your selection_

_Show you the way love's supposed to be_

_Baby you should let me_

Zach lead Cammie to the couch and pulled her onto his lap, murmuring soothing words into her ear as torrents of thoughts screamed in his mind.

"Please, Cammie…" Zach whispered, looking into her watery eyes.

"Let me love you."

You deserve better

_You know you deserve better_

_We should be together baby_

_With me and you it's whatever girl_

_Hey, so can we make this thing ours_

"You deserve so much more than this, Gallagher Girl." Zach insisted, holding her close to him. "You are worth so much more."

Cammie shifted in his lap, and Zach held onto her tighter. "Please Cammie, just give me a chance."

You should let me love you

_Let me be the one to_

_Give you everything you want and need_

_Baby good love and protection_

_Make me your selection_

_Show you the way love's supposed to be_

_Baby you should let me love you_

Zach looked pleadingly at Cammie, laying all of the cards on the table as he waited for her response.

Slowly, Cammie nodded and wrapped her arms around Zach's neck, hiding her face in his neck and deeply breathing in his scent. "Okay."

Relief crashing over him, Zach turned and kissed Cammie on the cheek before wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and drawing her near to him, his chin resting on top of her head.

Finally…Review! ;D 


End file.
